megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Norn
Norn (ノルン, Norun) is a demon in the series. History Derived from the Norse Mythology, Norn refers to the numerous female beings who rule the fates of the various races, the three most important being Urd, Verdandi, and Skuld. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Megami Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE: Goddess Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Megami Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Megami Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Megami Race *Megami Ibunroku Persona' '': Optional boss' *''Persona 3: Fortune Arcana *Persona 3 FES: Fortune Arcana *Persona 3 Portable: Fortune Arcana *Persona 4: Fortune Arcana *Persona 4 Golden: Fortune Arcana *DemiKids: Light Version'' *''DemiKids: Dark Version'' *''Devil Children Fire Book'' *''Devil Children Ice Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Megami Clan *Devil Survivor: Megami Race *Devil Survivor Overclocked: Megami Race *Devil Survivor 2: Megami Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey As usual, Norn is summonable by special fusion between the Moirae Sisters: Clotho, Lachesis, and Atropos. In the plot, she is however a fusion between three Disir sisters. Norn is met as part of the EX Mission Fateful aid in the top floor of Sector Eridanus if the earlier EX Mission The madness of Yggdrasil has been completed. She is located in a patch of land recorded in the auto map data which is a logical impossibility considering Eridanus had been until then inaccessible. Upon entering then attempting to leave the room, Norn shows reveals herself to the protagonist and explains the situation; her form before the fusion into Norn was, in fact, the three Disir sisters who the protagonist had met in Sector Bootes. She explained that she had been the unknown force intervening in his fight against Yggdrasil and cancelled the time-based powers he had previously stolen, allowing a second assailant to take down the rampaging tree after the protagonist was previously at the mercy of Yggdrasil. Norn reveals then the second attacker was in fact, the protagonist himself, seasoned and grown from his experiences so he could challenge Yggdrasil on more even terms. Norn then takes the protagonist to the past at Sector Eridanus for a rematch against Yggdrasil to save himself. With Norn supporting the timeline from the future, the violent tree was defeated, completing the ontological paradox, returning her time powers to her earlier selves and sealing Yggdrasil in a cycle of power and defeat he could never escape. Defeating Yggdrasil unlocks him and Norn for fusion, and grants the protagonist the Nornir Ring. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Persona 3'' Norn appears as the Ultimate Persona of the Fortune Arcana. They are available to be summoned by the protagonist once he reaches Lv. 62 or above and completes the Fortune Arcana Social Link. In reference of Norn's association with fate, Norn's fusion prerequisite requires the protagonist to perform a special fusion consists of the Moirae Sisters; Clotho, Lachesis and Atropos in the Velvet Room. Norn also holds the distinction of being able to learn the most powerful single target Wind skill in the game, Panta Rhei. ''Persona 3: FES'' Norn returns as the Ultimate Persona of the Fortune Arcana in Persona 3: FES, retaining their attributes. ''Persona 4'' Norn returns as the Ultimate Persona of the Fortune Arcana in Persona 4. They are available to be summoned once the protagonist reaches Lv. 72 or above and completes the Fortune Arcana Social Link (Naoto Shirogane's.) Similar to its predecessor, Norn's fusion prerequisite in Persona 4 still requires the special fusion of Clotho, Lachesis and Atropos in the Velvet Room. However, Norn no longer learns the skill Panta Rhei, as Odin now learns the skill. But to make up for this loss, Norn in Persona 4 also holds the distinction of being one of the two Persona (the other being Trumpeter) in the entire game that learn the skill, Debilitate, naturally. ''DemiKids: Light & Dark'' After recruiting the Three Time Maidens and beating the game, go back to the temples where Lucifer talks with Darklord/Lord Light. The three will fuse together to become Norn in the same room the discussion happened. It is also possible to earn a Norn by doing the Battlenet Tournament, which requires one battle against 100 opponents in a row. Norn can do the dark type combo attack Doombringer with Ankuu, which does no defense damage for 25 MP. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Persona 3/FES'' ''Persona 4'' ''DemiKids: Light & Dark'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor Overclocked'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Trivia *Even though Norn are a group of Norse Goddess, they are usually made by fusing the Moirae Sisters which, while both have similar roles, the Moirae are from a different Mythology (Greek); the only games that averts this are the Demikids games. Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Demons Category:Megami Race Category:Fortune Arcana Category:Norse Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei: if... Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Demons Category:Devil Survivor Demons Category:Devil Survivor 2 Demons Category:DemiKids Light Version Demons Category:DemiKids Dark Version Demons Category:Devil Children Fire Book Demons Category:Devil Children Ice Book Demons Category:Boss Type Category:Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner Demons Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Category:Persona 3 Personas Category:Persona 3: FES Personas Category:Persona 3 Portable Personas Category:Persona 4 Personas Category:Persona 4 Golden Personas Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IV